Watch The Bed Burn
by bflahavin
Summary: In the Morrorverse, foreplay is a little different.    Inspired by the song 'Kiss with a fist' by Florence and the Machine.


**This is the first time I have written a story in the past tense and I HATED it. It was just not natural.**

**Thanks to Seteda Marie for being my Beta for this story. Mistakes are still mine.  
><strong>

**/**

**I don't own Star Trek**

**/**

_Lyrics:_

_My black eye casts no shadow  
>Your red eye sees no pain<br>Your slaps don't stick  
>Your kicks don't hit<br>So we remain the same  
>Blood sticks and sweat drips<br>Break the lock if it don't fit  
>A kick in the teeth is good for some<br>A kiss with a fist is better than none _

_**-**_**A kiss with a fist by Florence and the Machine**

**/**

The moment Commander Spock stepped into his quarters, he knew something was amiss.

The Vulcan's thoughts were confirmed when a cool hand appeared out of nowhere and fisted his blue science tunic. He was shoved against the bulkhead with enough force to make him see stars.

Spock shook his head to regain his composure and when he was sure it had returned, he then reached out with his hand to administer a nerve pinch on his assailant.

The Vulcan knew that he was fast, but apparently his opponent was faster.

Fingers encircled his wrist and twisted his arm away. The hand holding Spock in place left his chest and he was about to uses that to his advantage when he received a solid punch to his jaw.

Spock could feel the blood pooling under the skin, which meant he would have an impressive bruise by morning.

"No putting me to sleep. Not this time, you Vulcan bastard."

Hot breath puffed against Spock's ear and he shuddered.

"Release me, Captain."

Spock said this in the calmest voice he could muster, not allowing Kirk to know that his emotions were getting the better of him.

Fingers appeared in his black hair and it was pulled roughly, so that his head was now at an angle.

The soft lips of Jim Kirk pressed against the Vulcan's ear in a soft caress.

"I don't think so. I like you just where you are...at my mercy."

To reinforce his statement, Kirk took the lobe of Spock's ear between his teeth and bit down...hard.

The captain's hand stayed in Spock's hair, keeping the Vulcan's neck craned at an uncomfortable angle, as he slammed his body into his XO's warmer one.

The wind was knocked out of Spock's lungs as he was crushed between the wall and Kirk's solid frame.

"Come on Mr Spock. Why don't you stop me? I'm just going to keep taking until there is nothing left. You know that."

Though Spock couldn't see him, he knew that the blond had a self-righteous smirk on his face. Spock was suddenly very determined to rid James T. Kirk of it once and for all.

A roar echoed through the room and Spock lashed out with his hand that was not trapped in his captain's hold. His fist connected, first with the chest and then the cheek of his commanding officer.

The body that had trapped Spock against the wall suddenly was gone and both of his hands were free for him to continue his assault on Kirk.

Spock clutched at Jim's shirt and punched him hard in the ribs. The blond's breath escaped in a harsh cough.

Spock didn't see the leg coming towards his own legs, until it was too late and his feet gave way beneath him.

The Vulcan landed on floor on his back. Before he was able to right himself, Kirk had straddled his hips.

Strong hands wrapped around Spock's neck and squeezed in a clear threat.

"Say that I win."

Spock's hands came up to try and lessen the hold Kirk has on his neck but he could not get enough leverage.

The hands pressed harder against his windpipe.

"Say it NOW!"

Spock inhaled what little air he could. He knew he was defeated.

"You win."

Kirk's hands lifted from Spock's neck and cupped the Vulcan's face instead.

The captain's supple lips met his XO's in a bruising kiss.

Spock felt Jim bite his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He gasped at the sensation and Kirk took that opportunity to invade the Vulcan's mouth with his tongue.

The human pressed down so that their groins met and then lifted himself up so that the friction was all but gone.

Spock whimpered. He bucked up to try and meet the hard body he knew was hovering over him.

Kirk took mercy because the weight was back on him and grinding them together.

Kirk gave Spock's bottom lip one last nip before he moved his mouth to the Vulcan's neck. Spock turned his head and gave Jim better access.

"Please Jim."

Kirk bit down hard enough on the warm neck to leave a bruise in the form of his teeth.

Spock whined and arched up to press his straining, clothed erection against his captain's equally hard one.

Kirk's teeth released the skin of his XO's neck and licked at the green mark.

Jim kissed and sucked his way up Spock's neck until he reached the lobe of the Vulcan's pointed ear. He nibbled on it teasingly.

"What do you want Spock? Tell me."

The captain punctuated his request by pressing down on Spock's cock again.

Spock jack-knifed at the contact.

"You. I want...No, I need you."

Kirk grabbed Spock by the back of his head and tilted the Vulcan's face until their eyes met.

"Okay. You have me."

The rest is a blur of torn clothes, ragged breathing and unbelievable pleasure.

_}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{_

Spock and Kirk were naked, bodies entwined on the floor.

Jim propped himself up on one elbow and used his other hand to trace the green bruise on Spock's jaw.

"I like it when you have my marks on you, but I hope I didn't hurt you too much. Need you for alpha shift tomorrow"

Spock lifted an eyebrow at the comment and shook his head.

"You simply caught me off guard and I was not given ample time to recover. You were simply fortunate this time. Also, I do not mind you marking me as yours. It seems logical for others to know that we are together. The crew will think twice before trying to assassinate either of us."

Kirk kissed the bruise once and laid his head back down on Spock's shoulder. Moments later, he started laughing.

"What is so amusing, T'hy'la?"

Jim sighed as his laughter died down and nuzzled into his lover's neck.

"I am just imagining McCoy's face when we see him in the morning and explain how this happened. I bet his brain will explode."

Spock worked his hands through Jim's blond hair and massaged the man's scalp, while he basked in the silkiness of his bondmate's golden hair.

"I find our method of foreplay to be highly illogical."

Kirk angled his head, so that he was able to look into Spock's eyes.

Jim had a knowing smile on his face and adoration shining in his eyes, that he would only ever have for Spock. He would only allow Spock to see his weakness, which happened to be his love for Vulcan first officer.

"Yeah, but you love it anyway."

Spock craned his neck, so that he was able to place a feather soft kiss on Jim's swollen and bruised lips.

"Indeed."

**/**

**/**

**There is another one-shot to come and I have finished writing the first chapter of the PT sequel. It now needs to be typed and beta'd.**


End file.
